


C-Charon?

by Norman_istg



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norman_istg/pseuds/Norman_istg
Summary: Headcanon: Norman is afriad of the dark and when he is scared he goes to Charon who would usually confort him but one night, Charon is not home and Norman gets scaredI posted this on my wattpad bookmy wattpad @ Norman_istg
Relationships: Charon & Norman da Luz, Charon/Norman da Luz
Kudos: 3





	C-Charon?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really have a use for notes but  
> keep in mind that in this oneshot  
> Norman is afriad of the dark and Charon goes to work.

'C-Charon?'

**NORMAN**

Norman got up at 12:48 at night, the light from his nightlight engulfing him as he sat up from his nightmare. He looked to his side where Charon was supposed to be, but found himself looking at an empty bed. 

"Charon? Where are you" 

Where was Charon? Did he leave him, did he not wanna be with him anymore? 

All these thoughts raced through Norman's head, as he hugged the blanket closer to himself

Norman got out of bed and walked over towards his nightstand where his phone was, "Fuck" he wispered… he forgot to put his phone in charge. 

He tried to turn the phone in but failed to when the screen stayed blank. 

Norman got out of his shared bedroom and crept down the halls,looking for any sign that Charon had come back from work, but yet again, it was 12 : 53 so he couldn't see shit.

"Charon?" He whispered / shouted. His voice cracking up

Norman didn't like the dark, it felt like it would make him disappear, he didn't like that. 

All his life he was surrounded by darkness, and then when Charon came, the darkness went

He didn't want to be a part of that loneliness he used to be a part of. 

Tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes, his voice was cracking, "Charon? Where are you?" 

Nkrman took a deel shaky breath in and out. No, Charon would never leave him in announced, but if not, then were was he?

He was probably staying a bit late at work, pulling another couple of hours for the money. 

But how long would he be gone?

What if- what if he was at the bar and flirting with some other dude?

Or was he kidnapped?

All these thoughts raced through his mind as he didnt notice the Kia that pulled up in the driveway.

Though his thoughts were interrupted with keys jingling at the door while the doorknob moved.

Norman's head snapped towards the direction of the door and was slowly walking toward the door, trying to figure out who was there.

But when he saw his boyfriend close the door behind him. Norman launched himself down the stairs, running toward Charon who now had his arms open for Norman.

As his body hit Charon, a small 'oof' came out of the spiders mouth.

  
"Where were you?" Norman whispered, his voice cracking up.

"At work, I felt like doing more hours so I did just that."

"You could have told me that you were gonna come home later." Norman said wistfully.

"I-i," Charon took a deep breath. " Yah, you're right. I could have told you. Sorry about that. Sorry I made you worried Norman. I was so focused on work and i've also been working a lot over time, that it didn't cross my mind.

"It didn't cross your mind? Hm I don't believe that, Charon" Norman mumbled.

Norman let go on Charon and walked over to the kitchen turning on the lights. "We both know I was worried, I thought something bad happened to you. And please, stop working extra hours, its not good for you, it's affects are already showing up on you. I-i thought you left me for good..." Norman whispered the last part though Charon still heard him.

"Norman! Don't think about that! I would never do that! Anyways, did you hear that Chris asked say out?" Charon whispered the last part.

Norman cocked his head toward Charon, with wide eyes, "No Shit?" 

"No Shit vro."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the ending, I didn't know what to end it with. 

But seirously, want me to write a onehsot with Christopher x Say?

Christopher x Say is a crack ship though.


End file.
